


Pictures I'm living through for now, trying to remember all the good times

by AWeekendInMay



Series: Soulmate!5sos [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Hurt Michael, M/M, Muke af, Sad Luke, bryana gon fix shit, muke get ur shit together, sneaky brashton, sneaky cashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWeekendInMay/pseuds/AWeekendInMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke’s hands automatically went to Michael’s hair, out of habit, but he paused midway unsure of how Michael would react. But Michael grabbed Luke’s hand and pushed it toward his hair. When Luke’s hands carded through Michael’s over dyed locks, Michael let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes. “I’m so tired Lukey.”</p><p>Or where Luke and Michael try to work shit out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I hate this part, paper hearts

Luke stood by the bedroom door, nervously biting his lip ring and picking at the hem of his shirt as his feet did that weird thing they always did. He tried to look anywhere but at Michael, but it was like a magnet was pulling him toward the bed where Michael sat. 

Finally Michael gave in, giving Luke a sad smile. “You can sit down Luke, I’m not going to yell at you again.”

Luke nodded jerkily, maybe one to many times to look natural, and wandered over to the bed. He sat beside Michael, far enough away that they didn’t touch, and looked down at his hands wringing together in his lap. The room was silent for a few minutes, then Michael started leaning over toward Luke, slumping against him more and more until Michael was laying down completely in Luke’s lap. 

Luke’s hands automatically went to Michael’s hair, out of habit, but he paused midway unsure of how Michael would react. But Michael grabbed Luke’s hand and pushed it toward his hair. When Luke’s hands carded through Michael’s over dyed locks, Michael let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes. “I’m so tired Lukey.”

Luke murmured in response. “Take a nap Michael, there’s no telling how long those assholes will keep us locked in here.”

Michael turned so that he could look at Luke, their eyes locking and making Luke catch his breath. “That’s not what I meant Luke. I’m tired of this, this shit between us. I miss you, so fucking much. I’m hurt and mad but that doesn’t mean I don’t miss you with every single fiber of my being. It’s killing me. I want to hate you Luke, for taking this away from me for so many years, but I can’t. You’re my soulmate.”

The last line had Luke’s heart pounding in his chest. Michael let out a shaky breath, rubbing a hand over his face. “Wow, that feels good to say.”

Luke couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips, or the little laugh that escaped him. “It’s weird. Never thought I would hear that coming from you. You know, its kind of ironic that they would lock us in here tonight. It’s the anniversary of the day you finally stopped hating me.” 

Michael looked up at Luke, shaking his head slowly. “You don’t even fucking know do you? You’re genuinely that clueless.”

Luke’s brows scrunched together in confusion, wrinkling his whoville nose. Michael sat up, sitting cross legged on the bed and turning to fully face Luke. Michael took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second. 

“Lucas Robert Hemmings you huge fucking dumbass, it’s always been you. I never hated you. I was scared of just how much I didn’t hate you. So I avoided you, was a dick to you. But it pissed me off so bad when Cal started hanging out with you, I thought you liked him. If I couldn’t have you, then I sure didn’t want him to. But then he showed me one of your covers and Luke, I was fucking enchanted. I watched every single one of them. And I could see it, could see making it all the way, I could see it with you. So I let Cal invite you over. You showed up at my house looking so damn pretty my knees were shaking. With your floppy blonde hair and those eyes, those eyes that fuck me up so damn bad. But I didn’t think you were interested, so I tried to be your friend and it was so hard. But I just wanted you to be happy. Luke, I’ve loved you since day one. That’s why it hurt so bad when my soulmate wouldn’t tell me who they were. First you didn’t want me, and now they didn’t seem to either. And when I found out you were my soulmate, it was the biggest slap in the face. It was you rejecting me all over again and I couldn’t take it.”

By this time Luke was shaking his head vigorously “No no no, Michael no! I wasn’t rejecting you! I was terrified you didn’t want me. How could you? You’re Michael fucking Clifford. Rock God. Tons of girl want you, hell, tons of guys too. And even before that, I never even dreamed that I had a chance with you. You were so sure of yourself, so ready to say fuck what everybody else thinks and beat to your own drum. You were kind of my hero back then, still are. Michael I thought you would hate me if you found out. I couldn’t fuck up the band. I couldn’t lose you!”

Luke didn’t even realize the tears were streaming down his face until Michael pulled him against his chest. Luke pressed his face against Michael’s neck and cried. Michael pulled him close, wrapping the trembling boy in his arms and shushing him softly.

“Lukey, It was literally killing you. And that breaks my heart, that you thought you had to put yourself through that just so I would stay with you. I would never leave you Luke.”

Luke’s crying began to soften and he looked up at Michael, baby blue eyes red rimmed and glassy. “What are we gonna do Mikey? Everything's all messed up now.”

Michael sighed and pressed a kiss against Luke’s forehead. Luke looked so vulnerable like this. And for a moment Michael could see the shy 15 year old boy he had first fallen in love with four years ago. “I don’t know Lukey, but we’ll figure it out. We always do.


	2. Take my body, it's yours to keep

By the time Calum and Ashton let them out of the bedroom Luke was almost in tears from having to pee so badly. He bolted out the door as soon as it opened and raced past them towards the bathroom, yelling threats as he slammed the door. Michael exited the room slowly, watching solemnly after Luke.

“So...?” Calum was almost scared to ask.

Michael let out a sigh but there was a soft smile on his lips as he looked at first Calum and then Ashton. “Its not perfect, but we’re going to be okay. He loves me.” As Michael spoke the last sentence, his grin grew wider. He could feel the link to Luke, the relief that was washing over him as he finally emptied his bladder, and the relief of something much bigger. 

 

Michael babied Luke for the next two days, demanding that Luke let himself be nursed back to complete health. But they were still on pins and needles around each other, unsure of how far or how fast to take things. But they were getting better. Michael and Luke were once again MichaelandLuke, and everything within the tiny little 5sos bubble was at peace again. 

It had been a little over two weeks since their friends had locked them in the room together, and tonight they were having family movie night. They were all over at Michael’s new apartment, Ash and Bryanna, Calum and his soulmate, and Luke and Michael. They were all squished into their respective huddles, curled around their soulmates like lifelines. 

Cuddling was one thing that Michael and Luke didn’t have to relearn. It was natural for them, to gravitate toward each other, curling together in a mass of limbs until you couldn’t tell where Luke started and Michael ended. Currently Michael was wrapped around Luke, his front pressed to Luke’s back. Luke’s legs were tangled between Michael’s, his hands holding Michael’s smaller ones and playing with his fingers. Michael’s face was buried against Luke’s neck, content to only half way watch the movie. 

Michael could barely concentrate with his soulmate this close to him. A surge shot through his body at the thought. His soulmate. Finally his. No, Luke had always been his, he just didn’t know it. But he had felt it. Michael couldn’t deny the things he felt for Luke, things he had shoved deep inside himself where no one could find them. But now he felt no desire to stop the warmth that filled his entire body, making him feel light and safe. Luke had always felt like home. 

Luke on the other hand, was feeling entirely different at the moment. For the past week he had been struggling with something else completely. Once they had gotten all the bullshit sorted out, it was all too easy to fall into Michael. Luke was happy, impossibly so. He hated that Michael still tiptoed around him, and he didn’t want to rush Michael, but Luke was burning alive. 

He wanted Michael, had spent too long denying himself and now he wanted everything. Even now, the feeling of Michael’s entire body pressed against his own was enough to drive him mad. But he was holding back, until Michael was ready. 

However Luke couldn’t help but think that him holding back was what had fucked everything up in the first place. So against his better judgement, he let some of the lust leak from his body, pressing it back slightly against Michael’s cuddly form. 

He could tell the exact moment Michael felt it, the black haired boy tensing behind him, his fingers gripping Luke’s hip. Then Michael’s breath was washing over Luke’s ear and neck and Luke had to sink his teeth into his lower lip.

“Luke, what are you doing?” Michael said softly, pressing closer so his lips just barely brushed over the skin of Luke’s ear.

“Michael...” That was all Luke could say, all he could manage to get past the lump in his throat. 

They were completely still for a moment, Michael’s fingers still digging into Luke’s hip. Luke took a breath and dropped the rest of the block, letting Michael feel how much he wanted him.

And then Michael was pulling away, jumping back quickly and stumbling to his feet. Luke’s heart plummeted and tears stung his eyes. It was too soon. He was stupid to think Michael would want that so soon. He had ruined things again. 

Luke started to shut down, closing in on himself and Michael gave him a strange questioning look. Then Michael was turning the tv off and telling everyone movie night was over. Luke gulped and shakily got to his feet, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. He didn’t understand the sly looks Ash was shooting him, or the thumbs up he was getting from Cal as they all left in a hurry. Didn’t they know he was crashing inside?

But as Luke started to bolt for the door, Michael was grabbing him, pulling him even closer before and wrapping an arm around Luke’s waist. “Where do you think you’re going?” The whispered question sounded nothing like rejection and Luke shook his head, too damn confused about everything. 

“But... you pulled away. I get it if its too soon. I shouldn’t have pushed, I-” Michael’s hands came up to cup Luke’s face, running over his cheek bones to wipe away the few tears that had started to drip down Luke’s face.

“Luke, my love, my stupid stupid love. It’s been long enough. I want you Luke, please tell me I can have you.”

And Luke was on fire again, but this time the feelings were not only his. He hauled Michael against him, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss, tongues tangling and hands tugging at clothes. Michael whimpered into Luke’s mouth and the sound shot straight to Luke’s groin. 

The next thing Michael knew he was pressed against the wall, surrounded by nothing but Luke. Luke pushed a knee between Michael’s leg, giving Michael just enough friction to draw more of those beautiful whimpers from his flushed pink lips. 

“You want me huh baby? Want me to take you? Make you feel so good that you forget everything but my name? I’ve always been yours, Michael. But now, you’re mine. And I’m going to make sure you know it.”

Luke’s husky words had Michael rutting down against Luke’s thigh. But Luke had other plans. His hands slipped behind Michael’s thighs, cupping his ass and hauling Michael into his arms. Luke carried Michael towards the bedroom, raining a couple smacks down on his ass as Michael’s wicked lips latched onto Luke’s neck. 

Luke dropped Michael onto the bed, pulling off his own shirt before covering Michael’s body with his. His fingers rucked up Michael’s shirt, caressing all of the creamy white skin of the body that had starred in all of his fantasies since year nine. Michael’s legs wrapped around Luke’s waist and he rutted up against Luke, their clothed cocks aching with the friction. 

Luke’s voice was hoarse and demanding “Fuck Michael, tell me you’re mine. Fucking tell me I can take you, mark you.”

“Yes, yes Luke. Please, I need you. I’m yours.” 

Luke ripped Michael’s shirt from his body then moved down to his zipper, his lips covering Michael’s chest in searing kisses. As he pulled off Michael’s pants, he leaned back, looking down at the boy nearly writhing beneath him. It was his every dream come true. 

Michael let out a whine, reaching down to rub a hand over his cock. Luke smirked. “So fucking pretty kitten, so desperate for me. You gonna let me make love to you Mikey? Gonna let me show you how much I love you?”

Michael suddenly reached up and jerked Luke down on top of him. Their foreheads pressed together, lips only a breath apart, eyes staring into each other. Luke could feel the beat of Michael’s heart against his own chest. It was a perfect match to Luke’s own frantically racing heart. 

“Take me Luke. Make me yours.”

 

The next morning Michael woke to a soothing warmth curled lovingly around his naked body. In the morning light, Luke looked like an angel, with rays of sun turning his hair golden and his tan skin radiant. Michael smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Luke’s neck.

The snicker heard from the doorway had Michael’s smile turning to a scowl. He shifted slightly so he could see Ashton and Calum standing in the doorway laughing their asses off.

“I thought you would never be little spoon, Michael.” Ashton giggled harder at Calum’s words.

Michael was about to tell them where they could shove it, but then he felt soft lips and scratchy stubble against his collar bone and he turned to see soft blue eyes watching him. Luke smiled, and nothing else mattered.


End file.
